Daughter of Heaven and Earth: Days of Future Past
by thesituation016
Summary: Rhea the daughter of Loki of Asgard and Vanessa of Earth finds herself faced with the loss of her parents, grandparents, and most of her extended family. She can no longer hide in Asgard, she must return to Earth and help what is left of her family. (Reviews are not only welcome, but they are demanded!)
1. Chapter 1

After her parent's funeral King Thor her uncle had decreed that the rest of the nine realms would be cut from Earth permanently. No one was allowed to go to Earth ever again, not even her Aunt Queen Jane, Erik Selvig, or Darcy Lewis. Rhea couldn't accept that though, she had to save the rest of her family and avenge her parents who had fallen in battle protecting the X Mansion in one of the first battles allowing many of them to get away.

The Avengers and the new SHIELD were next to fall as they tried to protect the mutants leaving her to her Uncle who fled back to Asgard to protect her, but at the age of six she knew she had to return to Midgard, her home, the call of destiny was too strong for her to ignore.

She wore a black double layered hooded poncho with the top layer reaching her elbows and the bottom layer reaching her knees with a high collar, her arms to sticking out from under the top layer, a pair of galaxy colored tights, a black long tight sleeved shirt with the sleeves tucking into a pair of wrist high fingerless backless gloves, and black ankle high cuffed boots.

She made her way through the halls of the palace her hood helping her to hide in the shadows as she avoided the guards that patrolled the hall. She ducked behind a pillar glancing around, a large book clutched to her chest. She ran into the gardens straight at the wall using her magic to propel her over it landing softly on the other side.

"There she is!" Fandral called out and sent her scrambling.

"We must stop her!" Volstagg said and ordered the guards forward. Even though he didn't make a noise she knew that Hogun was nearby, ever the silent one.

"Stay away!" Rhea called out pointing her hand at some of the guards pushing them back with a gust of wind giving her a lead.

"Princess come back!" Sif yelled, but Rhea just pushed herself faster until she made it to the ships. Throwing her book down she grabbed the steering mechanism sending the ship forward. Rhea waved her hand causing a great fog to envelope herself and anyone who followed her, only she could see through it.

"Rhea!" Her Uncle called out causing her heart to jolt painfully. "Rhea come home, if you do this I cannot follow nor bring you back."

"I am sorry Uncle, but this is the only way. Destiny calls me and it cannot be ignored." Rhea concentrated so that her voice would be carried to Thor without him being able to find her.

"This will not bring you parents back." Thor said as he soared above the fog.

"I know, but it will save the rest of my family." Rhea replied. "I love you Uncle as well as Aunt Jane, Uncle Erik, and Aunt Darcy, but you are all safe, I need to go where I am needed, I'm sorry uncle."

She gripped her black oval locket that hung around her neck from a black chain to the center of her chest, holographic pictures of her family both blood and extended kept inside. Engraved on the front was a silver dove with blue sapphire eyes entwined with a golden serpent with emerald eyes. Before her uncle could speak again she sped up the ship through the crevice in one of the rock out cropping's coming out of the water.

Rhea reached out mentally commanding the portal to take her to Earth just before she went in sparks flying around her becoming like a blazing comet as she shot out of the portal. She knew in that instance that she was right to come here because the scene before her was truly horrible in every sense of the word.

She raced the ship forward shooting down three sentinels that were attacking a very familiar metal encased man who stood with another familiar man covered in ice. She whipped the ship around as the sentinels repaired themselves and sped up to ramming speed. She grabbed her book and flipped backwards out of the ship at the same time thrusting her hand forward.

"Take this!" Rhea screamed and fire enveloped the ship exploding as soon as it hit the sentinels. She landed in a crouched position in front of Peter and Bobby who looked down at the small figure in shock. Rhea whirled around with a bright smile throwing her hood back. "Uncle Peter, Uncle Bobby, I found you!"

"Rhea?!" The two males yelped in shock.

"One and only." Rhea replied with a flourishing bow. "We should run now before more show up."

Shaking off the shock Peter scooped her up and they ran.

"What are you doing here?" Peter asked her as they ran.

"I came to help." Rhea replied.

"Thor must be having a conniption." Bobby said. "Will he be coming back to get you?"

"He can't, the Earth is completely cut off from the rest of the world tree." Rhea shook her head as the black bird swooped down over them and landed in front of them. They barely paused in their stride before running into the opening, the ship taking off into the air.

Peter sat her down and she was instantly set upon by Storm and Logan.

"What is she doing here?" Logan demanded.

"She just popped out of a portal and saved us from three sentinels." Bobby replied with a shrug.

"I had to come, to help." Rhea said as she sat her book on one of the seats and started to flip through it.

"Rhea, it's not safe here for you." Storm said as she kneeled down to Rhea's eye level. Rhea barely glanced at her, letting out an annoyed sigh.

"Just because I'm young does not mean that I am stupid." Rhea said still going through her book. "I know what I'm doing or I wouldn't be doing it."

"Rhea." Charles said as he came to the back of the ship waving the other back. Logan went to the cockpit with Storm as Bobby and Peter went off to take care of their wounds. "You should have stayed in Asgard."

"I couldn't, this is where I'm supposed to be." Rhea said sternly meeting his gaze evenly. It often astounded him how the small girl could be so young yet seem so old, but after the loss of her parents, right in front of her to make it worse, she seemed to have aged far beyond her age. "And I know you think that because I'm young I can't help, but I can fix that now."

"What do you mean fix it?" Erik asked as he walked up to them. Rhea smirked reminding them very much of her father Loki before she turned to the book and started to speak.

'Et clamor meus ad accelerare cursum mihi prospera , animo matura aetate corpus meum.' Little Rhea chanted as she held her hands over a large book. ('I call upon time to speed my journey, mature my mind age my body.')

The book burned up transforming into an iridescent multi-colored light that streamed around Rhea incasing her in a cocoon of energy before disbursing softly to reveal a young woman. The other came to the back to see what was going on starring in shock at the older Rhea.

She was '5,5' with black messy pixie cut hair, porcelain colored skin, a softly angular face, full dusty rose colored lips that always seemed to be smirking, high cheek bones, straight-edged shaped nose, and emerald green eyes with silver flecks that danced with mischief framed by thick black lashes.

She was wearing a black sweetheart halter top sleeveless backless cat suit with a black low hanging belt that tucked into knee high black heelless boots, an empire waist length long sleeved black leather jacket closed at the bottom, and a pair of black wrist length fingerless backless gloves all with dark green piping.

Over her left eye extending to encompass it was an open triad pinstripe tattoo meaning magical inspiration with the body color of pink and flashes of orange fucia with opal like over flashes of blue and lavender embedded into it and glowed in the dark the same way as it showed in the light.

"Rhea." Charles said softly, his eyes sad.

"What happened?" Storm asked in shock.

"I used the last of my father's magic stored in his book to age myself to twenty one both physically and mentally." Rhea replied looking over her new body in interest. "I'm down to only my magic; Physical Evocation and transfiguration, should be enough."

"Physical Evocation?" Storm looked to her.

"Elemental Manipulation and Transfiguration." Rhea replied with a shrug.

"You gave up your childhood." Charles said confirming to everyone that this was Rhea.

"No, I lost that the day my parents were taken from me and my world began to burn." Rhea replied her hands curled into fists. "But now I can do something, I can help fight and try to make sure that no more die. There is no going back for me now, even if I wanted to."


	2. Chapter 2

'Six years later…'

Rhea followed Logan and Storm out of the Blackbird looking around the latest hiding spot for the X-Men. Logan lit up a cigar taking a deep pull as they looked around the abandoned cliff temple in China.

Rhea was part Frost Giant of Jotunheim, although not a giant in stature like her father she was of a more average height and her Frost Giant metabolism granted her superhuman levels of physical stamina in practically all activities. She possessed physical attributes equal to a fit member an Asgardian, giving her enhanced strength; stamina, speed, durability, durability enough to harmlessly withstand high-caliber bullets; and immunity to all known diseases and toxins, as well as resistance to magic.

Rhea possessed a genius-level intelligence with vast knowledge of technology and had extensive training in magic, and the ability to manipulate the magical forces of Physical Evocation giving her control over all of the elements. Her father Loki imbued Rhea with magical abilities that enable her to withstand injuries that would prove fatal to another Asgardian.

Rhea looked around in mild interest while they walked up to Bishop. She glanced up to where she knew Warpath was lurking on top of one of the pavilion like structures. Sunspot walked out standing next to Bishop as Warpath jumped down landing next to them.

"Professor." Bobby called out as he walked past Bishop clapping him on the shoulder.

"Bobby." Storm greeted as they hugged.

"Hey Storm." Bobby smiled.

"Hey, how about a hug for your favorite niece?" Rhea smiled as Bobby enveloped her in a tight hug as well with a small laugh. "Good to see you."

"You to." Bobby smiled as he pulled back.

"Hey kid." Logan nodded as Bobby looked to him.

"Professor, you made it." Kitty said as she too came out with Peter. Bobby walked over to her taking her hand in his, the latest generation of X-Men stood before the Professor, who smiled softly at them.

-0-

They all sat around in a small back room of the large temple, the room lit by a few scattered assortments of different lights they had acquired.

"So how exactly do you get away each time the sentinels attack you?" Rhea asked as she leaned back.

"Whenever the sentinels attack, Warpath spots them then I send Bishop back to warn us before it happens." Kitty replied. "Blink scouts the next sight and then we leave before they ever know we were there."

"Because we never were." Warpath said.

"What do you mean you were never there?" Logan asked in confusion.

"She projects Bishop back in time a few days to warn the other of the coming attack." The Professor answered.

"So she sends Bishop back in time." Logan summed up.

"No, just in consciousness, into his younger self, into his younger body." Charles explained.

"Wow." Rhea remarked her eyebrows rising as possibilities started to run through her head. "It could change everything."

"This might just work Charles." Erik commented.

"What might work?" Kitty asked.

"The sentinel program was originally conceived by Doctor Bolivar Trask." Charles began. "In the early seventies he was one of the world's leading weapons designers, but covertly he had begun experimenting on mutants using their gifts to fuel his own research. There was one mutant who had discovered what he was doing."

"Mutant with the ability to transform herself into anyone." Erik took over.

"Mystique." Peter said with a nod.

"I knew her as Raven, we met when we were children, grew up together. She was like a sister to me. I tried to help her, but only succeeded in driving her away." Charles said bitterly. "She hunted Trask around the world and at the Paris Peace Accord in 1973 after the Vietnam War she found Trask and killed him. It was the first time she killed."

"It wasn't her last." Logan said. Rhea elbowed him giving him a sharp look, then pointedly looked to the guilt ridden Professor.

"But killing Trask did not have the outcome she expected." Charles went on. "It only persuaded the Government of the need for his program. They captured her that day, tortured her, and experimented on her. In her DNA they discovered the secrets to her powers of transformation. It gave them the key they needed to create weapons that could adapt to any mutant power and in less than fifty years the machines that have destroyed so many of our kind were created, but it all started that day in 1973, the day she first killed, the day she truly became Mystique."

"You want to go back there." Kitty summed up.

"If I could get to her, stop the assassination, keep her out of their hands then we can stop the sentinels from ever being born." Charles said adamantly.

"And end this war before it even begins." Erik added.

"I can send someone back a couple of weeks, maybe a month, but you're talking about going back decades." Kitty shook her head. "You have the most powerful brain in the world professor, but the mind can only stretch so far before it snaps. It would rip you apart, I'm sorry; no one could survive that trip."

"What if someone's mind has a way of snapping back?" Logan spoke up gaining everyone's attention. "What if someone can heal as fast as they're ripped apart?"

"That's not enough." Kitty said gripping her hands together. "I can hold Bishop's consciousness a few weeks in the past, but to hold you that far back, I'd need an anchor, something to help me hold you there."

"I'll do it, if I can twine my Ather Magic with Logan's consciousness I can physically follow it back in time and help hold him there." Rhea said as she crossed her arms. "It will also take some of the strain off of you and allow us to stay longer."

Everyone exchanged looks coming to a decision to go forward with the plan.


	3. Chapter 3

They closed up and barred the main room where a stone table was standing in the middle of. The others were on guard outside while Bobby, Kitty, Erik, Rhea, and Charles all gathered around the table where as Logan walked up.

"So I wake up in my younger body, god know where, with Rhea, then what?" Logan asked as he stood next to the table.

"You'll need to go to my house and find me, convince me of all of this." Charles answered.

"Won't you just be able to read our minds?" Rhea asked cocking her head to the side.

"I didn't have my powers in 1973. Logan, you're going to have to do for me what I once did for you. Lead me, guide me. I was a very different man then, you'll have to be patient with me." Charles explained making Logan scoff.

"Patience isn't my strongest suit." Logan commented.

"Then it's a good thing I'm coming to." Rhea with a grin.

"You'll need me as well." Erik said.

"What?" Logan turned to him.

"After Mystique left Charles she came with me and I set her on the dangerous path. A darker path. It's going to take the two of us side by side at a time when we couldn't be further apart." Erik said as the Professor nodded in agreement while Logan and Rhea exchanged looks.

"Great." Logan said. "So where do we find you?"

"Well that's complicated." Erik admitted.

"Of course it is." Rhea ran her hands through her hair.

"Rhea." Charles took her aside. "You know that by going back in time physically that once this timeline is erased…"

"I'll be trapped in the past in this new timeline we create since my own timeline will have ceased to exist, but another me, a younger me will still be born and raised in this new timeline. In short I will be a walking talking paradox." Rhea nodded as she cut him off, she didn't want the others to know, she hated goodbyes. "Don't worry, I know."

"You cannot come into contact with you parents or anyone else from your past as well, at least not for fifty years from 1973." Charles said softly taking her hand in his comfortingly.

"There is a whole universe out there Professor, I'll have plenty to stay occupied with until I can come back for a visit." Rhea smiled then leaned down hugging him. "Try not to miss me too much."

"Good luck." Charles said as he hugged her tight before releasing her as Logan lay down on the table.

"Basically your body will go to sleep while your mind travels back in time." Kitty explained to Logan as he lay on the stone table and Rhea walked up behind her. "As long as you're back there past and present will continue to coexist, but once you wake up whatever you've done will take hold and become history and for the rest of us it will be the only history that we know. It will be like the last fifty years never happened and this world this war…the only person who will remember it is you and Rhea." Kitty took a breath. "All right Logan I need you to clear your head and stay as calm as possible."

"What? What do you mean?" Logan asked as he looked up at her.

"If your mind gets rocky it could be harder for me and Kitty to hold you and you could start to slip between the past and the future." Rhea said nonchalantly as she flexed her hands which started to glow iridescently.

"What if I need to get a little rocky?" Logan asked. Kitty and Rhea looked at each other shrugging slightly.

"Think peaceful thoughts?" Kitty offered.

"Peaceful thoughts…" Logan echoed. "Do you have any good news?"

"Well you don't really age so you'll pretty much look the same." Kitty said.

"Kitty, he asked for good news." Rhea jokingly admonished her making her laugh a bit.

"Funny Princess." Logan scoffed.

"You won't have much time in the past the sentinels will find us." Bobby said bringing them back to point. "They always do."

"And this time we won't be able to run." Kitty said looking back to Logan. "We'll have no escape, this is our last chance."

"See you all soon." Logan said as he got ready and Rhea placed her hands on Kitty's shoulders.

"This might sting a little." Kitty said placing her hands on either side of his head and as soon as the glow from her hands touched Logan's head Rhea disappeared in a flash of light, the last thing she heard was Logan's scream and the sound of his claws coming out.

-0-

Rhea blinked a few times orienting herself as she looked around the street she was now on, luckily no one having seen her sudden appearance. Speaking of appearances Rhea walked over to an out of sight area around the corner and snapped her fingers transfiguring her clothes.

She now wore white sheer bell sleeve off the shoulder crop top that was embroidered with green leaves and blue flowers with a green tube crop top underneath, a thin green scarf around her neck with the tails hanging down her back, a pair of boot cut high wasted bell bottom jeans with three bronze buttons going down either hip, a large brown fringed sash belt embroidered with green leaves and blue flowers, and a pair of brown ankle high gladiator sandal flats. Her hair remained the same with a pair of round rose tented sunglasses resting on top of it, her tattoo barely noticeable except in the right light, her locket now hung from a long leather strap and a pair of green stud earrings.

"Perfect. Now I just need to find Logan, can't be too far away." Rhea said as she looked around then she heard the gunshots followed shortly by the screams of grown men. She walked over to the entrance of an apartment and waited until the sounds of fighting that only her enhanced hearing could pick up from the street died down. A few more moments and Logan came out of the building. "Took you long enough."

"Had to get us some wheels." Logan said holding up the keys.

"Great, which car is it though?" Rhea asked as they looked around both of them spotting it at the same time.

"This one if I had to guess." Logan said as they read the license plate 'U-Lucky'. They both got in, Logan driving and Rhea in the passenger seat.


	4. Chapter 4

They pulled up in front of the dilapidated gates of Xavier's school for the gifted, but the plaque had fallen into the over grown bushes. Everything was over grown with weeds and other untamed plants while on the rusty gates there was a sign that read 'Private property, keep out.'

"Like heck." Rhea murmured as she rolled down the window sticking her hand out and sent a blast of energy burning the sign as the gates swung open.

"I thought you were supposed to be the one with patience." Logan commented as they drove in.

"I only have to be patient with the Professor, everything and everyone else is fair game." Rhea replied with a shrug as Logan shook his head. They came to a stop and stepped out of the car looking around at the sorry shape the school was in. "This sucks."

"Yeah." Logan breathed out going up to the front door, Rhea following, and knocked. A blue eyed boy with glasses cracked the door open looking out.

"Can I help you?" He asked as he looked between them.

"Uh…yeah, what happened to the school?" Logan asked.

"The schools been shut for years. Are you two parents?" He asked making them both scoff.

"I sure as hell hope not." Logan replied.

"And we are so not together like that." Rhea added, and then cocked her head to the side. "Who are you?"

"I'm Hank, Hank McCoy. I look after the house now." Hank answered much to their surprise.

"You're Beast?" Rhea said wide eyed as she perched her glasses back onto the top of her head.

"Look at you. I guess you're a late bloomer." Logan commented as he stuffed his sunglasses into his jacket pocket.

"I have no idea what you're talk about, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Hank said as he tried to shut the door, but Logan pushed against it not letting him.

"So where's the Professor?" Logan demanded.

"There's no Professor here." Hank replied as they both struggled against each other for control of the door.

"You're pretty strong for a scrawny kid." Logan observed. "Come on, sure there's not a little beast in you?"

"No, he's not here." Hank pushed as Logan pushed back.

"Come on Beast." Logan taunted.

"No." Hank ground out.

"Oh enough, the fate of the world is at hand and you're having a macho contest." Rhea said pushing the door with one arm like Hank wasn't even holding it and brushed past him with Logan following.

"Hey, I said the school is closed." Hank snapped as he followed them.

"Well luckily we're not here to enroll kid, we just need the Professor." Rhea waved him off.

"You need to leave." Hank ordered.

"Not until we see the Professor." Logan replied.

"There's no professor here, I told you that." Hank said as he grabbed Logan's shoulder turning him around.

"Look kid, you and I are going to be good friends." Logan said then punched Hank in the face making him fall to the floor. "You just don't know it yet."

"Logan! Was that really necessary?!" Rhea snapped as she leveled an admonishing glare at him, but he ignored her and walked up the stairs.

"Professor." Logan called out as Rhea shook her head turning back to Hank who was struggling on the ground.

"Hank, you ok?" Rhea asked cautiously then saw the blue fur sprouting all over his body. He snapped to his feet in complete beast mode running past her and up the stairs. "That can't be good."

There was a roar followed by a series of grunts before Logan was thrown onto the grand stair case with a yell only to be pounced on by beast and thrown to the foyer on top of a table. Beast then leapt onto the chandelier above the table roaring down at Logan.

"Hank?" A British voice called out and Rhea turned to the man walking down the stairs in pajamas, loafers, and a dressing gown. He has long messy brown hair, un-kempt beard and tired blue eyes, all in all he looked like a wreck.

"Professor?" Rhea said in shock.

"Please don't call me that." Charles said coming to the landing.

"What? You know these guys?" Hank asked.

"Yeah, he looks slightly familiar." Charles said uncertainly. "Get off the bloody chandelier Hank."

"You can walk." Logan said as Hank flipped off of the chandelier.

"You're a perceptive one." Charles said walking down the stairs.

"I thought Erik…" Logan was still confused as Rhea walked over pulling him up off the table.

"Which makes it slightly perplexing that you missed out sign on the way." Charles went on sitting down on the stairs, drink in hand.

"No, I got it, straight through the center." Rhea replied as she crossed her arms with a smirk, her eyes flashing with power.

"Well this is private property my friends, I'm going to have to ask him to ask you both to leave." Charles said groggily.

"Well, I'm afraid we're going to have to tell him to tell you that we can't do that because we were sent here for you." Rhea said as she walked up to him.

"Well tell whoever it was that sent you that I'm…busy." Charles replied, finding it difficult to maintain eye contact with the woman. For someone who was smiling quite happily she had a very judging gaze that seemed to shoot through him.

"Obviously." Rhea deadpanned.

"Well that's going to be kind of tricky because the person who sent us was you." Logan commented.

"What?" Charles looked between them.

"About fifty years from now." Rhea added.

"Fifty years from now, like in the future fifty years from now?" Charles repeated. "I sent you both from the future?"

"Yeah." Logan nodded.

"Piss off." Charles replied.

"If you had your powers you'd know that we were telling the truth." Rhea said with a sharp look surprising Charles.

"How do you know I don't have my…who are you?" Charles demanded.

"We told you." Logan replied.

"You CIA?" Charles questioned.

"No." Logan replied.

"You've been watching me." Charles accused.

"I know you Charles." Logan said walking over to him as Charles leaned back. "We've been friends for years. I know your powers came when your were nine and I know you thought you were going crazy when it started, all of the voices in your head and it wasn't until you were twelve that you realized all of the voices were in everyone else's head. Do you want me to go on?"

"I never told anyone that." Charles said.

"Not yet, no, but you will." Logan replied.

"And are we friends as well?" Charles looked to Rhea.

"In a student mentor kind of way, yeah." Rhea nodded with a smirk.

"All right, you peeked my interest, what do you want?" Charles asked.

"We have to stop Raven." Logan answered. "We need your help, we all need your help."

"I think I'd like to wake up now." Charles said walking past Hank who was losing his blue form and into the study.

"What does she have to do with this?" Hank asked looking to them.


	5. Chapter 5

Logan and Rhea had taken seats in the study in front of the desk as they explained their story.

"So you're saying what? That they took Raven's powers and weaponized it?" Charles asked as he fixed himself a drink.

"Yep." Rhea nodded.

"She is unique." Hank commented.

"Yeah she is Hank." Charles agreed as he took a seat on the couch.

"In the beginning sentinels were just targeting mutants then they began to identify the genetics in non-mutants who would eventually have mutant children and grandchildren. Many of the humans tried to help us, but it was a slaughter leaving only the worst of humanity in charge. I've been in a lot of wars, I'd never seen anything like this and it all starts with her." Logan explained.

"So we'd appreciate it if you didn't get drunk while we tell you about this nightmare that's our reality." Rhea snapped as she snapped her fingers causing the liquid in Charles glass to evaporate using her will over fire. He looked from the glass to her in mild surprise be for setting it aside.

"Let's just say for the sake of…the sake that I choose to believe you that I choose to help you. Raven won't listen to me. Her heart and soul belong to someone else now." Charles said despondently and Rhea glanced over to Hank who also looked sad.

"Holy crap, I'm in a room of Raven Fan-boys." Rhea mumbled under her breath.

"What?" Hank looked to her.

"Nothing." Rhea smiled.

"I know." Logan said to Charles as he stood up. "That's why we're going to need Magneto too."

"Erik?" Hank questioned. "You do know where he is?"

"Yeah." Logan nodded as Charles laughed rocking to his feet.

"He's where he belongs." Charles said darkly as he walked back to the foyer.

"And that's it, you're just going to walk out?" Logan called out to him.

"Ooh, top marks. Like I said, you are perceptive." Charles mocked going for the stairs.

"The professor I know would never turn their back on someone who'd lost their path. Especially someone he loved." Logan said causing the professor to turn back to him.

"You know, I think I do remember you now. Yeah, we came to you a long time ago seeking your help. And I'm going to say to you what you said to us then." Charles said getting into Logan's face. "F*** off."

"Listen to me you little s***." Logan snapped grabbing him by his collar. Hank went to intervene, but Rhea put a hand on his shoulder holding him back. "We've come a long way and we've watched a lot of people die, good people, friends. If you want to wallow in self-pity then you're going to watch the same thing you understand."

"We all have to die sometime." Charles said when Logan let him go. Then he turned and walked back upstairs.

"Told you there was no professor here." Hank said.

"What the hell happened to him?" Logan turned to Hank and Rhea used their distraction to slip upstairs.

She walked down the hall listening as she did to Hank explain the loss that Charles had gone through. She came to the Professors room and leaned against the open door as she watched Charles inject himself then look over to a picture of who she assumed was Raven when she wasn't blue.

"You are pathetic. Your family is still alive and you sit there doing nothing, you have no idea what real loss is." Rhea said with a disgusted look causing Charles's eyes to snap to her.

"What do you know about real loss?" Charles said bitterly causing Rhea to stand up straight. She stalked over to Charles until she was towering over him hands clutched so tightly that they were shaking.

"My mother, my father, my grandfather, my grandmother, Jean, Scott, Rogue, Jubilee, Steve, Bruce, Kurt, Warren, Frank, Clint, Natasha, Nick, Sam, James, Maria, Phil, Happy, Rhodey, Sue, Reed, Johnny, Ben, Peter, Blaze, Matt, and so many more, all of them dead and what's left are probably dying right now." Rhea snapped her voice growing tighter with each name, the room shaking with her power, as Charles sank back in his chair eyes wide watching as an iridescent glow shimmered from her body. "I will never see them again ever and you sit there on your butt shooting up just so you can have damn legs. My family is dust and what little of it that remains is hanging by a thread; so don't you tell me that I don't know what real loss is, its agony and torture that you will never understand until it happens to you and it will."

Rhea gave him one last disgusted look before turning around on her heel and storming out of the room and back down to the foyer.

"Rhea?" Logan looked to her in concern.

"I'm done, I'm done with him. We'll find and handle Raven on our own." Rhea snapped as her tattoo blazed over her eyes unable to stay hidden with her emotions so high.

"I'll help you get her." Charles said making them all turn to face him. "Not for any of your future shite, but for her."

"Fair enough." Logan nodded as Rhea merely crossed her arms, face neutral.

"But I'll tell you this. You don't know Erik. That man is a monster, a murdered. You think you can convince Raven to Change? To change to come home, that's splendid, but what makes you think you can change him?" Charles questioned bitterly.

"Because you and Erik sent us back here together." Logan replied, obviously catching Charles by surprise.

"The real question is how do we get him out?" Rhea pointed out.

"The room they're holding him in was built during the second world war when there was a shortage of steel." Hank explained grabbing some blue prints and setting them out on the desk. "So the foundation is pure concrete and sand, no metal.

"He's being held a hundred floors under the most heavily guarded building on the planet." Charles said.

"Why is he in there?" Logan asked causing Charles and Hank to exchange amused looks.

"What he forgot to mention?" Charles scoffed.

"JFK." Hank told them.

"He killed…" Logan trailed off.

"What else explains a bullet miraculously curving through the air?" Charles pointed out. "Erik's always had a way with guns. Are you sure you want to carry on with this?"

"A. This is your plan, not ours and B. Erik did not kill JFK." Rhea said looking over the map.

"What?" Hank looked to her. "What makes you say that?"

"Because I met the guy who did." Rhea replied evenly. "Wasn't his fault though, he was brainwashed by Nazi Hydra people."

"You're serious." Charles looked less then convinced.

"Yes." Rhea nodded, but it was clear Charles didn't believe her.

"We don't have any resources to get us in." Hank brought them back to the issue at hand.

"Or out, it's just me and Hank." Charles said.

"Rhea, how about you?" Logan looked to her.

"My magic is evocation, you know, transfiguration, energy manipulation, and a limited telekinetic ability. I can't get us in and out either, at least not with any stealth." Rhea said shaking her head.

"Magic?" Hank echoed.

"Yeah, magic." Rhea nodded.

"There no such thing." Charles said.

"That's what you think." Rhea replied.

"I knew a guy." Logan said bringing Charles and Rhea out of their starring contest. "Yeah, he'd be a young man now, grew up outside of DC. He could get into anywhere, I just don't know how the hell we're going to find him."

"Is Cerebro out of the question?" Hank looked to Charles, who looked away.

"Do you have a phone book?" Rhea questioned.


	6. Chapter 6

"Here, here, here." Logan said as they drove down the street.

"Where?" Charles who was driving asked.

"Just stop here." Logan said.

"All right, all right." Charles said bringing the car to a stop.

"Next time I'm driving, don't get used to it." Logan said as they all piled out and walked up to the front door. Suddenly Rhea yelped, jumping in shock as she whirled around.

"What's wrong with you?" Charles asked.

"I…I feel exactly as though I had been pinched." Rhea said glancing around herself.

"And don't think that you weren't." Logan said knocking until an older woman answered the door.

"What's he done now? I will just write you a check for whatever he took." Mrs. Maximoff said right away.

"Or as normal people say, hello." Rhea commented then put on her best reassuring smile. "We just need to talk to him."

"Peter, the cops are here…again." The woman nodded stepping aside and letting them in. She pointed then to the basement where they found Peter playing ping pong with himself.

"What do you guys want? I didn't do anything. I've been here all day." Peter said not even pausing in his game, then rushed over to the couch.

"Just relax Peter, we're not cops." Logan said.

"Of course you're not cops, if you were cops you wouldn't be driving a rental car." Peter said easily.

"How do you know we've got a rental car?" Charles asked.

"I checked your registration when you were walking to the door." Peter answered.

"You pinched me." Rhea accused getting a smirk from the teen.

"Couldn't help myself." Peter winked. "I also had some time to kill so I went through your rental agreement. Saw you were from out of town. Are you FBI?" He shot behind then snatching Charles's wallet. "No, you're not cops. Hey, what's this gifted youngsters place?"

"That's an old card." Charles said retrieving his wallet and card from the table where Peter disappeared again.

"Oh he's fascinating." Hank commented.

"He's a pain in the arse." Charles said.

"What, a teleporter?" Hank asked.

"No, he's just fast and when I knew him he wasn't so…young." Logan said.

"Young? You're just old." Peter said from behind them lounging on a chair with an almost eaten ice-cream in his hand. Rhea looked down in surprise at the fudge pop she found in her hand.

"Thanks." Rhea said, starting to eat it.

"No problem sweet stuff." Peter smirked.

"Charmer." Rhea replied with a grin.

"So you're no afraid to show your powers?" Hank said.

"What powers? What are you talking about?" Peter played dumb. "Do you see something strange here? Nothing anybody would believe if you told them." Peter darted over to the arcade game. "So who are you? What do you want?"

"We need your help Peter." Logan said.

"For what?" Peter asked.

"To break into a highly secure facility and to get someone out." Logan replied.

"Prison break?" Peter asked. "That's illegal you know."

"Only if you get caught." Rhea scoffed getting a grin from Peter as the others looked around the various loot in the basement.

"So what's in it for me?" Peter asked.

"You, you kleptomaniac, get to break into the Pentagon." Charles replied rubbing the bridge of his nose as h took off his sun glasses. Peter froze turning around to face them.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Peter asked seriously.

"Because we're just like you." Logan replied.

"Show him." Charles said when Peter looked less then convinced. Logan made a fist and his bone claws popped out.

"That's cool, but it's disgusting." Peter said then glanced to Rhea who smirked as she started to glow with a bright iridescent light the tattoo over her eye blazing to life.

"Sexy." Peter commented and Rhea winked at him.


	7. Chapter 7

"Built in 1943, the pentagon is the world's largest office building housing more than 25000 military employees stretched over six million square feet." The tour guide said as she led them through the building.

"Where's the bathroom?" A child asked as Rhea, Logan, and Charles peeled off from the main group taking some stairs.

"He always needs to pee?" A little girl whined making the crowd laugh. They went down the stairs throwing away the informational broachers they had been given as they went. They soon came to the kitchen just as the sprinklers went off and the fire alarm started to blare.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, this is a code red situation." Charles instantly started up as they walked through the kitchen, as the workers ran out. "We are evacuating the entire floor so that my associates and I can uh, secure the prison."

"Who are you?" One of the guards demanded.

"We are special operations CB-FB-CID. Perhaps you didn't hear me when I first spoke, but it is imperative that you understand we're in complete lockdown situation." Charles rambled. Rhea looked plaintively to Logan who moved forward. "We have to get you to the third floor…"

Logan, with the help of a frying pan, easily too the men out cutting off Charles's rant, then turned back to him.

"Oh I'm sorry, were you finished?" Logan asked sarcastically. Charles looked like he wanted to say something, but thought better of it and went over to one of the guards taking the stick key and opening the door to the cell.

"Sorry, I'm just no very good with violence." Charles said as looked to them just when the elevator doors opened revealing Erik with Peter behind him and a guard duck tapped to a wall.

"Charles?" Erik said in surprise then Charles reared back and clocked him straight in the face. Erik went down and Charles shook his hand in pain.

"Well you seem to be a fast learner in the violence department." Rhea commented as she and Logan walked over to the elevator.

"Good to see you to, old friend and walking." Erik said as he stood up.

"No thanks to you." Charles snarled.

"You're the last person in the world I expected to see today." Erik said.

"Believe me, I wouldn't be here if I didn't have to." Charles replied. "If we get you out of here we do it my way. No killing."

"No helmet, I couldn't disobey you even if I wanted to." Erik said gesturing to his head.

"I'm never getting inside that head again." Charles ground out. "I need your word Erik."

"Oi, we got company." Rhea said as guards poured into the kitchen guns ready.

"Nobody move."

"Hold it right there."

"Charles." Erik said.

"Don't move."

"Hands up or we will shoot."

"Freeze them, Charles." Erik said.

"I can't." Charles admitted.

"Hands up."

Suddenly everything metal started to shake in the room.

"No." Charles called out pushing Erik back as everything flew into the air and gun shots rang out.

Logan started to brink out his claws as Rhea made to move in front of Erik and Charles knowing the bullets wouldn't' kill her. Then all the guards hit the ground as every bullet missed them and Peter had a new hat standing at the other end of the room. They all stood in shock for a moment before Charles walked out first followed by Erik and Logan then Rhea.

"Thanks kid." Logan said clapping Peter on the shoulder.

"That is so cool." Rhea smiled walking out with Peter.

"Yeah, I am pretty awesome." Peter smiled slinging his arm around her shoulder as they walked out.


	8. Chapter 8

"Peter, thank you very, very much." Charles said. "You take care.

"Hey, I saw your flight plan in the cockpit, why are you going to Paris?" Peter asked.

"Do me a favor and return it for me." Charles said tossing Peter the keys.

"Okay." Peter nodded.

"And Peter, take it slow." Charles said walking into the plane. Erik walked in finding Logan already sitting down across the aisle from Rhea, he reached for the paper only for Logan to pin it down with his claws. They locked gazes as Rhea rolled her eyes before Erik straightened up moving to another seat.

"Imagine if they were metal." Erik commented. "Were did they dig the two of you up?"

"You're going to find this hard to believe, but you sent us, you and Charles, from the future." Logan replied. Erik looked at them like they were crazy as they started to explain their story.

"You're going to need some clothes." Rhea commented.

"Well unless you can make some magically appear I believe I'm stuck in this." Erik replied then noticed her grin. "What?"

Rhea reached out her glowing hand toward him and his prison clothes transfigured into a blue shirt, dark blue slacks, and dark blue shoes. Erik looked down at himself in complete shock then looked back up at her.

"Yeah, I know, an overabundance of blue, but it goes so well with your eyes." Rhea shrugged.

"How?" Erik breathed out.

"I'm a sorceress of course with some of the powers of Evocation and transfiguration." Rhea said and explained her powers to him.

"So you're not a mutant." Erik said.

"Not sure, my mom was, my dad was a sorcerer. Not sure where one power ends and the other begins or if I'm just one or the other." Rhea shrugged as Hank and Charles came onto the plane. Soon enough they were up in the air with Hank flying, Charles sitting near the cockpit glaring at Erik while Rhea and Logan sat quietly.

"How did you lose them?" Erik asked breaking the silence.

"The treatment for my spine affects my DNA." Charles replied.

"You sacrificed your powers so you could walk?" Erik looked at him appalled.

"I sacrificed my powers so that I could sleep." Charles strained. "What do you know about it?"

"I've lost my fair share." Erik replied.

"Ha, dry your eyes Erik." Charles scoffed. "It doesn't justify what you've done."

"You have no idea what I've done." Erik said.

"I know that you took the things that mean the most to me." Charles said.

"Well maybe you should have fought harder for them." Erik shot back.

"You want a fight Erik…" Charles started about to come out of his seat. "I will give you a fight."

"Sit down." Logan ordered as they stood up facing off.

"No, let them let this out or they'll be pouting the whole way." Rhea waved Logan back down.

"Let him come." Erik agreed.

"You abandoned me." Charles yelled grabbing Erik by the lapels of his jacket. "You took her away and you abandoned me!"

"Angel, Azazel, Emma, Banshee…" The plane started to react to Erik's emotions erratically. "Mutant brothers and sisters all dead." The plane shifted to the side, dents appearing along the hall. "Countless others experimented on butchered…"

Logan was struggling to stay upright in his seat as Charles fell and Rhea was holding onto the table for dear life.

"Erik!" Charles tried.

"Where were you Charles? We were supposed to protect them! Where were you when your own people needed you?!" Erik demanded as the plane started to nose dive. "Hiding, you and Hank pretending to be something you're not!"

"Erik!" Hank called out struggling with the plane.

"You abandoned us all." Erik said as the plane leveled out. Charles looked from Erik to Rhea remembering her own list of the dead and couldn't take it, quickly retreating to the cockpit.

"So you were always an a******." Logan said as he lit up a cigar.

"I take it we're best buddies in the future." Erik turned around looking to them.

"I spent a lot of years trying to bring you down bub." Logan replied.

"How's that work out for you?" Erik asked with a glare.

"You're like me, you're a survivor." Logan said taking a drawl of his cigar. "Are you going to pick that s*** up?"

"Allow me." Rhea snapped her fingers and everything returned to its previous positions of their own accord.

"Interesting." Erik commented as Rhea looked out the window. "And what about you?"

"Me? Well I've only really known you during the war, so we're allies in the future." Rhea said with a shrug. "You taught me how to play chess, you taught me strategy."

It wasn't long before the sun went down as they were still flying. Logan was falling asleep in his seat while Rhea was leafing through a book called The Once and Future King, she hardly ever needed sleep thanks to her potent heritage and books were rare in the future so she was taking advantage of the plane trip. She barely glanced up as Erik walked by with a chess board and set it down in front of Charles.

"Fancy a game? It's been a while." Erik offered.

"I'm not in the mood for games, thank you." Charles replied setting his drink down.

"I haven't had a real sip in ten years." Erik said pouring himself a drink and taking a sip savoring it. "I didn't kill the president."

"The bullet curved Erik." Charles said.

"Because I was trying to save him, they took me out before I could." Erik replied.

"Why would you try to save him?" Charles asked.

"Because he was one of us." Erik replied. Charles looked to Rhea who glanced up from her book nodding.

"He had a low level telepathic ability that just made people trust him, he could literally charm anyone." Rhea said turning a page.

"How did you know that?" Erik looked to her.

"I knew the man who stopped you." Rhea replied as Erik stiffened. "It wasn't his fault, he was brainwashed. He was originally an American soldier from WW2." Rhea noticed their looks. "It's a long story and I can't even tell you most of it, I'd be in danger of polluting the time stream."

"They even turn against their own kind." Erik shook his head as Charles scoffed.

"You must think me so foolish. You always said they'd come after us." Charles said bitterly.

"I never imagined they'd use Ravens DNA to do it." Erik said shaking his head.

"When did you last see her?" Charles asked as Erik sat down.

"The day I left for Dallas." Erik replied.

"And how was she?" Charles asked.

"Strong, driven, loyal…" Erik listed off.

"How…how was she?" Charles pressed.

"She was…we were…I could see why she meant so much to you." Erik answered. "You should be proud of her Charles, she's out there fighting for our cause."

"Your cause." Charles corrected him. "The girl I raised was not capable of killing."

"You didn't raise her, you grew up with her." Erik said. "She couldn't stay a little girl forever, that's why she left."

"She left because you got inside her head." Charles argued.

"That no my power." Erik replied. "She made a choice."

"But now we know where that choice leads don't we?" Charles said. "She's going to murder Trask, they're going to capture her, and they're going to wipe us out."

"Not if we get to her first." Erik replied. "Not if we change history tomorrow. I'm sorry Charles…for what happened, I truly am."

"It's been a while since I played." Charles said downing the rest of his drink and pulling closer to the board.

"I'll go easy on you, might finally be a fair fight." Erik said taking his drink down as well.

"You have the first move." Charles said and a metal pawn moved forward.


	9. Chapter 9

Getting into the hotel was easy, Erik taking out some guards to the garage with a metal gate allowing them in then it was just a quick jaunt through the hotel up to the meeting room where Trask was giving his presentation.

"Raven." Erik called out as they ran into the room where Raven was crouched on top of a table, gun pointed at Trask. Her distraction gave time for a soldier to taze her though.

"Raven." Charles called out running to her as Erik took the tazer darts out of Raven and rammed them into the soldier who fell to the ground convulsing. "Raven."

Rhea glanced over at Trask with a raised eyebrow as he looked from a beeping device and then to them in astonishment. He looked to Rhea who was staring at him and flinched back into the wall behind him looking scared.

"We're not here to hurt you Mr. Trask so calm down." Rhea said in a board tone knowing he wouldn't believe and low and behold he didn't, he only looked even more panicked than before.

"Charles?" Raven smiled as she shuddered.

"We've come for you, Erik and I, together." Charles gently brushed her hair back.

"I never thought I'd see you again." Raven admitted.

"I made you a promise a long time ago that I'd protect you." Charles talked to her, but suddenly a sharp pain shot through Rhea's head causing her to clutch it hands fisting in her hair.

"Crap." Rhea looked to Logan who was staring at the soldier breathing hard. Logan fell back against the wall as Rhea went to his side. "Logan, calm down. You have to stay calm. If you lose it we'll both be lost."

Since Rhea was still connected with Logan until his consciousness returned to the future permanently, whatever he was experiencing would affect her as well. The pain roared in her head as she tried to hold his mind, her vision blurring.

"I'm going to keep you safe; I'm going to keep you out of their hands." Charles went on, but his voice sounded so far away, then Erik called the gun to him.

"Erik?" Raven looked to him in shock as he leveled the gun at her.

"Erik? What are you doing?" Charles stood between him and Raven.

"Securing our future, forgive me Mystique." Erik replied. "As long as you're out there we'll never be safe."

"Erik…" Hank tried.

"Use your power Charles, stop him." Raven said.

"He can't." Erik said then Hank tackled him, but using his powers Erik fired the gun sending the bullet straight at Raven who jumped out the window, the bullet following until it hit her leg. The pain got worse as Rhea tried to maintain him, but he was slipping back and forth too much.

"Please Logan, calm down." Rhea grabbed his shoulders as they fell to the ground.

Trask made a run for it; Erik belted Charles and ran after Raven grabbing the sentinel film as he went while Hank was recovering from his own hit to the face curtesy of Erik. Suddenly Logan's claws shot out and he attacked blindly catching Rhea across her stomach causing her to fall back barely remaining sitting up clutching the wound which luckily was shallow since her skin was so tough thanks to her heritage and his claws were only bone.

"Damn it Logan, calm the heck down!" Rhea snapped and it seemed to work until he spoke.

"Where am I?" Logan questioned, panicked.

"What?" Charles looked from him to the window.

"Oh crap." Rhea whined breathing hard as Logan stood up, she tried to follow, but the effort was too much.

"How did I get here?" Logan questioned as Charles noticed Rhea in distress.

"You came to us." Charles replied as he ran over to Rhea helping her stand up so she was leaning against the table.

"I'm fine." Rhea gasped out, her face pale and glistening with sweat.

"Who are you?" Logan demanded walking over to them.

"Charles." Logan grabbed him by the shirt. "Charles Xavier."

"I don't know you." Logan said then Hank in Beast form stood up.

"Huh?" Charles looked to him.

"What the hell is that?" Logan nearly screamed.

"Whoah, whoah. Look I can deal with this, just go." Charles said to Hank who dashed out of the window. "Stop Erik." Charles looked to Rhea who had her hand on either side of her head, her face a mask of deep painful concentration. "What's going on?"

"He's slipping between the past and future. He needs to calm down before he snaps and takes me with him." Rhea grit out. "Try to get him calm, talk to him."

"Right." Charles turned to Logan. "You're Logan, that's Hank McCoy, I'm Charles Xavier." Charles tried to reason with Logan. "You and your friend Rhea have spent the last couple of days with us."

"Not working." Rhea snapped as her tattoo glowed fiercely and tears streamed down her face.

"Ok…you're on acid. Someone gave you really bad acid, yeah?" Charles said. "Just hold on tight, we'll get through this together."

The soldier managed to remove the Tazer and after one final look at them all he ran for it.

"Please Logan…please…"Rhea chanted then her eyes snapped open with relief.

"Professor?" Logan looked around.

"Oh thank goodness." Rhea slumped to the floor. "I thought we were going to lose you."

"Rhea." Logan quickly stood her back to her feet. "Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine, just need some rest." Rhea replied groggily, holding onto Logan so she wouldn't fall. "Holding you in place while you were having a…breakdown was taxing."

"What happened to you?" Charles asked.

"I just saw someone who's going to bring me a lot of pain someday." Logan replied. "Where's Raven?"

"Gone." Charles replied backing out of the room.

"What?" Logan asked picking Rhea up in his arms.

"We have to get out of here." Charles said as they quickly left along with the other people being evacuated.


	10. Chapter 10

Rhea had slept the whole car ride back to the mansion her head resting against Logan's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her comfortingly. Once they reached the mansion she had recovered and was able to walk to the door.

"We should have something for your wound inside." Hank commented looking to Rhea.

"That's ok, I'm already healed up." Rhea gestured to her stomach where three thin pink lines were all that were visible of her wound and in a few more hours even those would be gone.

"Incredible." Hank said.

"Heritage." Rhea said back as Hank opened the front doors letting them in, but as soon as they were inside Charles fell to the ground in pain.

"What happened?" Logan asked as he and Hank helped him up.

"Come on." Hank said lifting up so he was sitting on a bench connected to a wall.

"Can he walk?" Logan asked.

"He needs his treatment." Hank replied.

"Hank I can hear them." Charles panicked.

"I know, it's okay." Hank assured him.

"Can you make it stop?" Charles begged.

"I'll get them." Hank ran off as Charles struggled looking like he was in deep pain.

"Hey, hey, pull yourself together." Logan placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's not over yet."

"You don't believe that." Charles said with a hand to his head.

"How do you know that?" Rhea questioned as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"As these go…" Charles touched his legs then moved to his head. "This comes back." He placed his hands on either side of his head. "They all come back."

"Look, we're still here, Rhea and me, and she's still out there." Logan started as Charles partly removed his jacket off his arm then rolled up his shirt sleeve. "We need your help Charles, not like this, we need you."

"He's right; we can't find Raven, not without your powers." Rhea said crossing her arms as Hank came back with the drugs.

"I added a little extra because you missed a dose." Hank said handing him one of the needles. Charles took it breathing heavily as he stared at the tip where a bit of the liquid was beaded.

"Charles." Logan said causing his eyes to snap over to them.

"Please." Rhea said softly, her eyes completely un-guarded showing him how truly afraid she was for her family, friends, and for him.

Charles put the needle to his wrist and struggled to press the plunger down, but as he looked from Logan and Rhea's pleading gazes then back to the needle he knew he couldn't do it. He placed the needle down with a painful sigh as his hand passed over his face before he looked up to Hank.

"Hank, do me a favor and help me to my study." Charles said.

"Come on, I got you." Hank said as he helped him up and into the study with Rhea and Logan following. They walked over to a closet door and opening it revealed the wheelchair. "Are you sure about this?"

"Absolutely not." Charles replied.


	11. Chapter 11

"When was the last time you were down here?" Logan asked as they walked down the X-Men basement.

"The last time we went looking for students." Hank replied.

"A lifetime ago." Charles added as they topped before the doors of Cerebro which scanned the professor with an illuminated x.

'Welcome Professor.' The doors opened allowing them into the round room. They walked over to the controls which were covered in dust.

"Raven was wounded so she won't be moving fast." Hank said as he turned on Cerebro. Charles took the helmet blowing the dust off of it before placing it on his head.

"These are muscles I haven't stretched in a long time." Charles said as they helmet lit up and he gasped. The room was filled with red and white lights that made up forms of different people all of them shouting indistinctly. There was weeping and crying as the lights started to spin out of control, the machine going haywire.

"Charles!" Logan called out as Charles screamed the lights disappearing and the machine's dials exploding. Charles through off the helmet as the machine smoked Rhea kneeling by his side in concern.

"Charles! It's all alright." Hank reassured him from his other side before he straightened up. "I'll go check the generator."

"It's not the machinery is it?" Rhea asked softly.

"I can't do this. My mind…" Charles shook his head.

"Yes you can." Logan argued.

"It won't take it." Charles stammered out.

"You're just a little rusty." Logan pushed.

"You don't understand, it's not a question of being rusty. I can flip the switched, I can turn the knobs, but my power comes from here…" Charles gestured to his head then moved to his heart. "It comes from…and it's broken." He turned his chair and started to leave. "I feel like one of my students, helpless." He moved away from the controls heading for the door. "It was a mistake coming down here, it was a mistake freeing Erik, this whole thing has been one bloody mistake. I'm sorry, but they sent back the wrong people."

"You're right." Logan said stopping him causing him to turn back to them. "We are."

"Actually it was supposed to be you." Rhea said as they walked over to Charles. "But Logan and I were the only ones who could physically make the trip."

"And we don't know how long we've got here." Logan said. "But I do know that a long time ago…actually a long time from now…I was your most helpless student and you unlocked my mind, you showed me what I was, you showed me what I could be. We don't know how to do that for you, you're right we don't, but I know someone who might. Rhea…"

"I can manage it." Rhea nodded as she walked over to them.

"Look into my mind." Logan said to Charles.

"You saw what I did to Cerebro, you don't want me inside your head…" Charles argued.

"There's no damage you can do that hasn't already been done, trust me." Logan smirked a little. "Come on."

Charles hesitantly reached out placing his hands on Logan's head pressing to fingers to his both temples. Slowly Charles's face fell as he ready Logan's past seeing all of the horrible things he had gone through.

"You poor, poor man." Charles breathed out.

"Look past me." Logan said.

"No, I don't want your suffering; I don't want your future." Charles nearly screamed.

"Look past my future, look for your future." Logan said as Rhea placed a hand on Charles shoulder and the other on Logan's, her tattoo blazing as she guided Charles's consciousness along Logan's to the future. "That's it." Charles face went slack as he came into the future and face to face with the Professor. Slowly Charles's eyes came back into focus as he leaned back into his chair. "Find what you were looking for?"

"The power's back on." Hank said as he walked up to him.

"Yes." Charles looked from Rhea to Logan. "Yes it is."

Charles once again returned to the controls placing the helmet once again on his head and this time it worked. Charles used Cerebro to speak through various people to Raven trying to convince to come home, but to no avail.

"Raven stop, stop running." Charles said through another.

"Charles?" Raven questioned. "Where are you?"

"Back at the house where you should be, I need you to come home." Charles said.

"I know what I need to do." Raven replied.

"If you kill Trask you'll be creating countless others just like him." Charles said.

"Then I'll kill them to." Raven shot back.

"Those are Erik's words, not yours." Charles said. "The girl I grew up with wasn't capable of killing. She was good, fair, full of compassion."

"I have compassion, just not for Trask." Raven said. "He's murdered to many of us."

"Shut her down Charles, get into her head." Logan said.

"She's not letting me in. I'm barely holding on. I'm not strong enough yet." Charles gasped out before focusing on Raven again. "I know what Trask had done, but killing him will not bring them back, it will set you on a path from which there is no return, an endless cycle of killing. Us and them until there is nothing left, but we can stop it right now you and I. You just have to come home."

"I have to?" Raven echoed. "You haven't changed at all Charles. Like I said I know exactly what I have to do."

Charles sadly removed his helmet.

"Where is she?" Logan asked.

"She's in an airport boarding a plane." Charles replied sadly.

"A plane to where?" Rhea asked.

"A plane to Washington DC." Charles said.

"Guys there's something I need to show you." Hank said and lead them out of Cerbro and back upstairs to a room filled with monitors and equipment that looked like it had all been scavenged from a junk yard and hodgepodged together.

"I set the system I designed to record any news about Paris over all three networks and PBS." Hank said as he took a seat before one of the TVs.

"All three, wow." Logan said sarcastically sharing an amused look with Rhea.

"Yeah, and PBS." Hank said missing Logan's sarcasm as he turned on a TV to a news cast. "Look at what I found."

"Tomorrow in front of the White House the President will make his announcement. He will be joined by secretary of defense Laird and has even sought the help of renowned scientist Bolivar Trask his special advisor to combat this mutant issue." The reporter told the world. "The White House has asked…"

"Raven doesn't realize that if she kills Trask at an event like that with the whole world watching…" Charles trailed off.

"Then we came a long way for nothing." Rhea said darkly.

"And there's more bad news, I saw on a report that they found traces of her blood in Paris." Hank told them. "For all we know they already have her DNA which is all they need…"

"To create the Sentinels of the future." Logan said.

"Not exactly, blood would only go so far, what they really need is brain tissue, spinal fluid, the things that help activate her mutation." Rhea said thoughtfully. "They'll still take her if they can catch her."

"There's a theory in quantum physics that time is immutable." Hank told them. "It's like a river, you can throw a pebble into it and create a ripple, but the current always corrects itself. No matter what you do the river keeps flowing in the same direction."

"What are you trying to say?" Logan asked.

"What I'm saying is what is the war is inevitable, what if she was mean to kill Trask, what if this is just simply who she is?" Hank asked.

"Just because someone stumbles and losses their way doesn't mean they are lost forever." Charles replied with a small smile. "No, I don't believe that theory Hank and I cannot believe that is who she is. Ready the plane, we're going to Washington."

-0-

They had all changed their clothes before boarding the plane, Rhea was now wearing a dark green sleeveless crop top, a brown leather jacket, dark boot cut jeans, and a pair of dark brown boots. Logan had taken his seat from before still sitting a stiff as a log while Rhea saw across from Charles who was rubbing his leg with a grimace.

"You ok?" Rhea asked.

"Getting there." Charles replied.

"Whatever happens today I need you to promise me something." Logan said suddenly. "You've looked into my mind and you've seen a lot of bad, but you've seen the good to, the X-Men." Logan leaned forward. "Promise me you'll find us, use you power to bring us together. Guide us, lead us…Storm, Scott, Vanessa…Jean. Remember those names. There are so many of us. We will need you, Professor."

"I'll do my best." Charles replied.

"Your best is enough, trust me." Rhea smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

Rhea followed behind Hank and the Professor with Logan bringing up the rear up to the White House stepping through a metal detector.

"Can I see you invitations please?" A guard asked.

"Yes you may, these three are with me." Charles said placing a hand to his head.

"Go ahead." The guard waved them on.

"Thank you." Charles said as Hank wheeled him on. Rhea glanced back to Logan as he stepped through the metal detector getting a look of mild surprise when it didn't go off, not used to it.

"Come on Logan, you're holding up the caravan." Rhea smiled.

"This way Sir." A guard said as Logan walked up to Rhea and they walked on to join Hank and Charles. They stood in the center of the crowd as Charles scanned through them all trying to locate Raven.

"I haven't found her yet, but she has to be here." Charles said.

"Try focusing on people who can get close to Trask or the President without causing suspicion." Rhea suggested.

'The President of the United States.' Someone announced and Hail to the Chief started to play as Nixon took to the stage with Trask following along with other cabinet members.

"My fellow Americans today we face the gravest threat in our history…mutants." Nixon started. "We have prepared for this threat. In the immortal words of Robert Oppenheimer…'Behold, the world will never be the same again.'"

Nixon gestured behind with and the curtain fell revealing the sentinels. The crowd cheered as service men stood saluting then Charles found her.

'This is for you brothers and sisters.'

"Raven?" Charles said as he froze her. "I have her."

'Let me go Charles.'

"There, you see, the secret service man." Charles pointed her out. "Left of the stage, go."

"Got it." Logan said as he, Hank, and Rhea walked toward her. Then the sentinels activated rising up into the air.

"Gentlemen, ma'am, you cannot pass this point." A guard stopped them just in time for the sentinels to open fire on the crowd sending the scurrying and screaming for cover.

"Erik!" Charles screamed as everything went to heck in a hand basket.

"Get to cover!" Rhea pushed Hank and Logan away from the fire only for a car to explode sending the to the ground. They scrambled to their feet looking to the sky where Erik was holding up a whole stadium. "Holy crap."

"Charles!" Logan called out as debris fell.

Charles barely had time to dodge out of the way as some crushed his chair and pinned him to the ground. The three raced to get to him dodging more debris as it rained down on them, but the stadium dropped closing off the White house from the rest of the world. Erik descended from the sky with his sentinels on either side of him as he surveyed his work, the machines moving off taking up sentry points around the stadium only one remaining with Erik.

Hank with Logan and Rhea flanking crawled up through some broken stadium chairs and chucks of concrete until they could see Erik staying low as not to be seen themselves.

"I'm probably not supposed to ask this kind of thing, but in the future…do I make it?" Hank asked.

"No." Logan and Rhea said bluntly at the same time getting a shocked look from Hank.

"But we can change that." Logan went on.

"Right?" Rhea looked to him. Hank nodded and slowly started to change into the beast throwing his glasses to the ground with a small roar.

"Do what you were made for." Erik said to the sentinel upon spotting Hank Logan and Rhea.

The Sentinel opened fire on them barely giving them time to get out of the way. Logan attacked first when it landed in front of him, but without his metal claws he was not as effective as he was use to and was hit back.

Hank was next leaping onto the machine's neck while Rhea started to fire off plasma bolts.

"We got this." Hank called out.

"Go." Rhea urged Logan on as she flipped out of the way of more fire throwing off her jacket so she had better movement. Hank used his teeth to rip cords out of the sentinel causing fluids to fly everywhere. Rhea formed a large blast forcing the Sentinel back and frying off parts of its armor. Suddenly Rhea let out a scream of pain that was echoing Logan's then fell to the ground gripping her head as it only got worse then everything stopped as her vision went black. "Oh no…please…Logan…"

"Rhea!" Hank called out, but she lay motionless on the ground, unresponsive. He had no time to check on her as the sentinel was bearing down on him. Hank quickly ran for cover the sentinel giving chase luckily ignoring Rhea now that she was no longer a threat.

The safe house burst from the White House, Erik ripping the front off exposing the elected officials and their guards. They reached for their guns, but Erik was faster. Erik then turned all the cameras to himself.

"You built these weapons to destroy us." Erik started to speak. "Why? Because you are afraid of our gifts. Because we are different, humanity has always feared that which is different. Well I'm here to tell you…to tell the world… You are right to fear us, we are the future we are the ones who will inherit this earth and anyone who stands in our way will suffer the same fate as these men you see before you. Today was meant to be a display of your power, instead I give you a glimpse of the devastation my race can unleash upon yours. Let this be a warning to the world. And to my mutant brothers and sisters out there I say this…no more hiding no more suffering. You have lived in the shadows in shame and fear for too long, come out. Join me, fight together in a brotherhood of our kind. A new tomorrow that starts today."

All was silent for a time until the 'president' stepped forward.

"Mr. President." The men tried to stop him.

"Stand down, I said stand down." The 'president' pushed them away and stood facing off against Erik.

"If you want to make a statement kill me and spar everyone else." 'Nixon' said.

"Very heroic Mr. President, but you have no intention of sparring any of us." Erik said as he walked up to him and cocked the guns. "The future of our species begins now."

The sentinel ripped open the car Hank was hiding in only to find that he was no longer a mutant thanks to the injections he jabbed into his leg. Turning away from Hank it targeted Erik and 'Nixon' instead and charged at them.

Erik dismantled it with a few waves of his hand, but his distraction was all she needed. Taking the opportunity she fired a shot from a plastic that went straight through the side of Erik's neck. Erik fell to his knees in pain as Nixon changed into Raven, the other guns and sentinels falling with Erik.

"You used to be a better shot." Erik commented as Raven walked up to him.

"Trust me, I still am." Raven sneered before performing an impressive kick followed by hitting him with her gun both hits to his head knocking Erik to the ground then she whipped around aiming her gun once again at Trask. Everything froze and Charles appeared in front of her. "Get out of my head Charles."

"Raven, please do not make us the enemy today." Charles pleaded as Hank ran over to him trying to get him out from under the debris.

"Look around you Charles, we already are." Raven argued.

"Not all of us, all you've done so far is save the lives of these men. You can show them a better path." Charles reasoned with her.

"Shut her down Charles." Hank said.

"I've been trying to control you ever since the day we met and look where that's got us." Charles said. "Everything that happens now is in your hands, I have faith in you Raven."

Everything unfroze and Raven was faced with her choice. Raven dropped the gun and as it hit the ground Rhea let out a gasping breath as she came to bolting straight up.

"I'm alive! How…un-likely." Rhea said as she looked herself over then grinned. "I love it when that happens."

"He's all yours Charles." Raven said causing Rhea to look in that direction seeing Erik on the ground as Raven ripped off his helmet then walked away. Rhea stood to her feet watching as Charles used Erik to free himself then ran over to them using her transfiguration to remake Charles chair.

"If you let them have me, I'm as good as dead." Erik said looking from his helmet on the ground then to Charles. "You know that."

"I know." Charles replied.

"Goodbye old friend." Erik said.

"Goodbye Erik." Charles said. Erik looked to Raven before he flew away the Raven turned to Charles and Hank with a small smile before walking away.

"Are you sure you should have let them go?" Hank asked.

"Yes, I have hope for them." Charles replied. "There's going to be a time Hank, when we're all together."

"What about Logan?" Hank looked to Rhea.

"He went home." Rhea replied.

"We should probably leave." Hank said.

"I think that would be best." Charles nodded as they left the scene.

"Rhea, why didn't you return with Logan to your time?" Hank asked as they got to the car.

"This was a one way trip for me, I'm stuck here unable to make contact outside of the two of you and complete strangers for at least fifty years." Rhea commented as she leaned back in her seat starring up at the roof of the car.

"So what are you going to do?" Charles asked.

"I know some ways to sneak into Asgard so I thought I might 'borrow' a ship and go explore the galaxy; I always wanted to know what was out there." Rhea grinned with a mischievous glint in her eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Logan woke to soft 70s music and looked around his room in a daze. Moving out of his room he looked down the hall to see Bobby and Rogue hand in hand smiling to him before walking away. He walked down the hall stopping at a classroom where Kitty and Colossus were teaching a class.

"Morning Logan." Hank said as he walked by. "Late start?"

Logan was to shocked to speak as he moved on spotting Storm with some kids ushering them down the hall to their next class. Suddenly a pair of small arms wrapped around him as a small girl with black hair and shinning green eyes with silver flecks hugged his waist.

"Hi Mr. Logan." Twelve year old Rhea smiled up at him.

"Rhea." Logan breathed out feeling a small pang of sadness thing about the older Rhea.

"Hello Logan." Vanessa smiled as came up to him with Loki.

"Logan." Loki said as he scooped up Rhea kissing her forehead making her giggle.

"Do you know where Storm is?" Vanessa asked.

"She went that way." Logan managed.

"Thanks, see you later." Vanessa nodded and Logan watched the small family move on then he froze. Slowly turning around he spotted a very familiar red head leaning against a door frame.

"Hey Logan." Jean smiled as he walked up to her.

"Jean." Logan breathed out.

"You ok?" Jean asked.

"You're head." Logan said.

"Where else would I be?" Jean asked in confusion as Logan reached out to touch her only to get his hand pulled back.

"Whoah." Scott said. "Easy pal."

"Well some things never change." Logan scoffed before placing a hand on Scotts shoulder. "It's good to see you Scott."

"Uh-huh." Scott shot him a look before walking off. "See you later Jean."

"Professor." Logan said spotting him behind his desk.

"Logan, is everything alright?" Jean asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I think it is." Logan nodded before Jean walked away. Logan walked into the office starring at the Professor. "You did it."

"Did what?" Charles asked closing a book and coming around his desk on his hover chair. "Logan don't you have a class to teach?"

"A class to teach?" Logan echoed.

"History." The professor said.

"History?" Logan once again echoed. "Actually I could use some help with that."

"Help with what?" Charles asked.

"Pretty much everything after 1973." Logan replied as Charles face became a mask of shock. "I think the history I know is a little different."

"Welcome back." Charles breathed out.

"It's good to see you Charles; it's good to see everyone." Logan smiled.

"Well I had a promise to keep." Charles smiled back. "You and I have a lot of catching up to do."

"Yeah." Logan nodded.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Charles asked, but before Logan could answer there was a strange loud noise outside and Bobby ran into the room.

"Professor, you're not going to believe this, but there is a big…space ship parked in the back of the Mansion." Booby said wide eyed. "It says Milano on the side."

Quickly going over to the window they stared at the blue, silver, and orange space ship in amazement. The ship's hatch door opened up allowing a man with golden blonde brown hair and blue eyes to come out hand in hand with Rhea. Both were carrying a five year old kids, their twins, a little boy on Rhea's hip and a little girl on the man's shoulders, both with hair color like the mans and blue green eyes with silver flecks.

"Seems like this is the day for renewing past acquaintances." The Professors commented.


End file.
